


sike

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: After the Episode, Demons, Dolls, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hauntings, Post-Canon, Short, The Haunting of Mr. Banana-Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: A brief fic about what I think might have happened after the end of "The Haunting of Mr. Banana-Brain".





	sike

"Gosalyn, sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Oh, come on. I could take that creepy clown any day, Dad!" Gosalyn boasts, ignoring the fact that just a few minutes ago she was scared to death of the demon Paddywhack.

Quackerjack sits awkwardly in the sidelines as he watches the family reunion. After about three seconds of hugging and gushing over one another, he grows bored with it and reaches for his doll, Mr. Banana-Brain. As he lifts it up, its arms hang limply at its sides, and its face makes absolutely no movement. Quackerjack frowns and checks it over, first turning it around in his hands, then checking out the clothes and the cloth peels.

"You know, Quackerjack, I don't think that thing is haunted anymore."

Quackerjack glances over his shoulder as Darkwing sits down next to him.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I was just making sure he's okay. See?"

Quackerjack holds the doll up, shakes it a little. Darkwing's smile comes out as an uncomfortable grimace.

"Well, he looks fine to me. Glad you, uh, got your friend back?"

Quackerjack slips the doll under his arms. "What are we going to do about that?" He nods towards the jack-in-the-box.

Darkwing leans forward and picks it up. "Well...the demon might still be in there."

Quackerjack grabs it and pries the lid open. "Paddywhack? Hello? Anybody home?"

"I don't think he'd be interested in talking to us right now," Darkwing says.

"I say we get rid of it!" Gosalyn cuts in.

"Gos!"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Quackerjack springs to his feet. "But what do we do? Blowtorch? Chainsaw? Oh, I have this fun new toy I just invented called a - "

"Let's just throw it out into the river," Darkwing interrupts, taking the box out of Quackerjack's hands. "We don't have any of those weapons here, and I think it'd get more dangerous the longer we keep it with us."

And he definitely doesn't want to see Quackerjack handling any of the aforementioned weapons.

The four of them stand at the window, almost solemnly. Darkwing is half-tempted to ask if anyone wants to say some final words before Quackerjack just grabs the thing and chucks it out the window. The box makes an incredible arc before soaring to the ground and splashing so loudly that they can hear it up in the window.

"Glad we got that over with," Launchpad says, his voice still wavering with nervousness.

"Say, Quackerjack, why don't we have a truce?" Darkwing asks, turning towards the clown. "Just until this whole thing blows over."

Quackerjack hesitates, glancing down at Mr. Banana-Brain. Its bright smile tells him to go ahead.

"Alright, Darkwing. A truce! Let's shake hands on it."

Quackerjack has a buzzer hidden in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my favorite episodes, but begrudgingly. it's terribly cursed and yet i've watched it five times by now


End file.
